fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dieck
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Princess of Bern |class =Mercenary |mirage = |voiceby = }} Dieck (Deke in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is the leader of a small mercenary company and is very loyal to his employers. Profile Originally an Etrurian gladiator, Dieck attracted the attention of the nobles, Pent and Louise, who offered him a job as Klein's guardian. Dieck had saved Klein when he was a boy from a charging lion, whose claws dug into his body, leaving deep scars. Pent and Louise did not mind that he fought alongside the gladiators in arenas and charged Dieck with the protection of their son. Dieck left their service some time later when nobles pressured House Reglay with the fact that Dieck should not be involved with nobility, being of common blood. Klein, however, never forgot his former playmate and protector. Sometime after, Dieck and his group of mercenaries had been recruited by a certain lord to fight against his enemies. That lord, in an effort to buy time to escape, abandoned the mercenaries. Many were slaughtered, leaving Dieck the only survivor, and his foes captured and tortured him. He later hires two young axefighters named Wade and Lot, as well as an Ilian Pegasus knight named Shanna. Being hired by Eliwood to serve Roy's army, he joins his group in accordance to his contract to House Pherae. Dieck continued in the mercenary business after the war settled, though he broke up his mercenary band and set out to travel on his own, and wondered if he would ever meet an employer like Roy again. Personality Gruff, serious, and powerful, Dieck is shown through multiple support conversations that he is extremely cautious and cares for other members of the army as much as his own life, often making efforts to advise and protect them. With his former employer Klein, Dieck tries to distance himself from the Reglay family in order to save their reputation. Even when Klein personally approaches Dieck when he is 19 years old, he tries to distance himself from the Reglays. Dieck is also a mentor for his mercenary band and even a confidant for Rutger. He talks to Wade about how he can improve his axe work, he warns Shanna about going too far behind enemy lines, and he tries to help Rutger with dealing with what Bern did to his family. Dieck has shown to care deeply to those he meets and tries to help them with their issues. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |40% |40% |30% |35% |20% |15% |} Promotional Gains +1 E }} Supports *Wade *Lot *Shanna *Clarine *Rutger *Klein Overall Dieck is one of your best fighters early on thanks to his high bases. He helps makes the early game more manageable, and is a fairly dependable unit at that point. While he faces competition from Rutger with the chapter 7 Hero crest, the chapter 10B/11A Hero crest has better odds for him. In all, Dieck is one of the more solid foot units in the game, joining early on with great base stats and having great promotion bonuses on top of gaining hand axes which he can put to better use due to his high skill base and decent growth. Possible Endings ; Dieck - Wounded Tiger (手負いの虎 Teoi no tora) : "Dieck broke up his mercenary band and set out to travel on his own. After that, he continued to participate in various battles. Once, an entire legion of enemies fled after seeing him appear on the battlefield... That is but one of the many legends he has left behind." Quotes Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Dieck appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker under the name 'Deke'. ;Sticker Info Manga ''Hasha no Tsurugi He makes a brief cameo appearance in chapters 16 and 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Dieck is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Dieck won 9th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on his brave and strong personality as a warrior and his character design. *Although he was once Klein's protector, Dieck is not able to recruit him. *Even though his official artwork depicts him topless, his sprite does not. Gallery DieckSashima.jpg|Dieck as a Mercenary by Suisei Sasashima. CloverKDieck1.jpg|Dieck as a Hero by Clover K. CloverKDieck2.jpg|Dieck as a Hero by Clover K. B05-019HN.png|Dieck as a Mercenary in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B05-018N.png|Dieck as a Mercenary in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherDieck.png|Dieck as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B05-017R+.png|Dieck as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B16-007SR.png|Dieck as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B16-008N.png|Dieck as a Mercenary in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:DekeFE6.png|Dieck's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Dieck as a Mercenary.JPG|Dieck as a Mercenary in The Binding Blade. File:Dieck as a Hero.JPG|Dieck as a Hero Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters